


With a Song in my Heart

by dramaticinsanity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst/Peridot (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Multi, Open Relationships, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Mentioned), Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions, Steven Universe Future, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Gems repeatedly fail to communicate effectively with each other, but it inevitably unravels.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl/Peridot (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Bismuth, Pearl/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	With a Song in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Potential spoilers for Steven Universe Future episode, Bismuth Casual. Fic contains relationships that are non-exclusive, open to polyamory, or polyamorous as indicated in the tags. 
> 
> This started out as a self-indulgent daydream trying to cope with this ship that has decided to latch onto me like a leech (Bispearl) and reconciling it with my OTP as well (Pearlidot). In case you skipped the tags, Amethyst/Peridot is mentioned, but Amethyst does not have an appearance. Art at the end, I made myself.
> 
> I hope this isn’t too niche and other people can enjoy it too.

“Haha, I know right!”

Pearl grins as she swings open at the floor. Bismuth is still chuckling. It warms her to the core to see Pearl laughing and smiling so much. It’s not an overly familiar sight. She glances down, hit with the urge to place her hand on the small of Pearl’s back. She hasn’t earned that right yet. 

“Pearl!”

Bismuth is surprised at the voice of Peridot. She once considered courting her, but she seemed to have her eyes on Amethyst. She hadn’t wanted to get between them, and now the two were so happy together. She made the right decision.

What happens next is a baffling punch to the gut.

Pearl springs forward with her arms out. Peridot _leaps_ onto Pearl, clinging to her like an affectionate octopus. Pearl giggles and does a little twirl as Peridot squeezes her tight. At first, Bismuth assumes it’s friendly and smiles. Then, Pearl hikes her up and gives her what is unmistakably a passionate kiss. There’s a sliver of tongue and a soft moan that Bismuth doesn’t look away fast enough to miss. 

Pearl pulls away from her. “Oh! I forgot -”

Peridot notices Bismuth and her cheeks flush. “We have just canoodled in front of your company…”

“Wha - what is going on here?” A note of anger creeps into her voice. Neither seems to catch it. “And trust me, that’s nothing compared to what I saw gems get up to during lulls in the rebellion. There was no sense of shame or privacy back then.”

Pearl allows Peridot to slide to the floor. She hisses a sound of humor through her teeth, likely remembering what Bismuth means. Peridot hugs Pearl’s leg and squishes her cheek there. Her face still has a darker tinge. Pearl drags her fingers through her own hair.

“Sorry - reunions are still so joyful, even when we haven’t been apart that long!”

Bismuth curls her hands into fists. “I wasn’t aware Peridot and Amethyst broke up.”

They blink at her.

“We didn’t break up… our relationship is as strong as ever,” Peridot ventures. “What does that have to do with anything? Is roller skating and human socialization such a mentally taxing activity as I thought?”

Pearl flicks her hand. “Oh, you would have hated it Peridot!”

“But you had fun right?”

“Ah, yes.”

“Good.”

“Excuse me, I must be missing something here. I’m not the most… romantically experienced gem around, but I thought **cheating** was considered _wrong?”_

Peridot shifts, remaining with one hand around Pearl’s leg, and she tilts her head. “Cheating at what?”

“What on Earth - oh dear - you must be all mixed up!” Pearl drops her head into one hand, her shoulders shaking like she’s silently chortling or crying. She takes a deep breath through her nose and meets Bismuth’s eyes. “They’re in an _open_ relationship. Peridot is dating Amethyst as well as me, and everyone is perfectly aware and pleased with the arrangement, I assure you!”

“She - she thought - oh my stars! I would _never._ I’d rather be harvested!”

Bismuth knows Fluorite, so it shouldn’t be _that_ strange. That’s fusion, though. It’s more difficult to wrap her head around when the gems are separated. She feels dumb. She struggles for an adequate response that won’t reflect that she’s perplexed.

“I… I didn’t know you were seeing anyone, Pearl.” 

She looks at her feet, cheeks flushing in shame. There she had been _flirting_ with someone who was clearly _taken._ They told her Peridot and Amethyst were open, but they mentioned nothing about Pearl. Therefore, if anyone had been treading where they didn’t belong, it was her. She had been taking it slow and everything, just enjoying her companionship, having tame experiences together. 

“She’s usually bashful about us in front of others.” Pearl continues, “Not everyone understands polyamorous relationships, either. I hope you realize Amethyst is happy for us, we’re very close friends, and she isn’t jealous.”

“I get it.” Bismuth _hopes_ her disappointment isn’t too obvious. She also hopes she wasn’t too obvious earlier this evening, that would be embarassing.

“Great! In fact, I think Amethyst - what’s wrong?”

Bismuth initially doesn’t understand Peridot’s concerned look. She brings her hand to her face, and it feels damp. A single tear has escaped her watering eyes. Pearl takes a few slow steps forward. Her hand reaches as though to be placed on her shoulder. Excuses run through her mind, but they all sound unbearably fake. They wouldn’t buy it for a second. She wipes away the wetness and shakes her head. Then, she turns and quickly leaves the beach house. The door slams behind her - a mistake that probably doesn’t send a good message.

Bismuth sprints across the beach before realizing she should’ve taken the warp pad. She drops into the sand on her butt. She wraps her arms around her legs and stares out at the ocean. She’s such a fantastic _idiot_ to think after all that happened she’d deserve someone so wonderful - that she wouldn’t be that late on the uptake. Why would Pearl want to live in the past with an ancient like Bismuth, when she could have a young, ambitious gem like Peridot? Bismuth wouldn’t blame her. She isn’t one given to emotional outbursts; As a result, it swells and burns, trapped inside her chest. Occasionally, she paces up and down the beach gathering neat shells and bubbling them away as a distraction. 

A cerulean figure in the sky grows closer. That’s when she realizes it’s morning, possibly past morning. There’s a sting of guilt, that she could’ve gone and apologized instead of moping on the beach. They’ve probably forgotten all about her. Lapis pauses at the sight of her, hanging in the air by her wings and giving the impression of a cat about to fall from a tree branch. 

“I’ve never seen - you look like Peridot when it seemed like one of her favorite C-P-H tapes broke -”

“Pearl is dating Peridot.”

“Ohhhh…” Slowly and soundlessly, Lapis lands beside her. She wraps her arms around Bismuth in a soft hug. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Geez, how’d you know? Steven didn’t until I said something.”

Lapis wavers her hand dismissively. “He’s got his own things going on. I suppose I… pay attention to you. Anyway, aren’t Amedot - that’s what Peridot calls it - in an open relationship? Is it not the same for Pearl or does she just not… feel _that way_ about you?”

“They mentioned the open relationship… did everyone know about that except me? But there was no indication for Pearl.”

Lapis scoffs, “You shouldn’t assume. Ask her. She likes you, she isn’t going to like, verbally eviscerate you for having _feelings._ ”

Bismuth raises an eyebrow. 

“I spend too much time around the most _verbose_ and _loquacious_ of gems.”

Bismuth snorts. “That’s Pearl and Peridot for you.”

“I often need Amethyst to translate, even after spending so much time with Peridot in the barn.”

There’s a moment of silence. Bismuth stands and wipes the sand off herself. “I don’t know what to do… but thanks for talking this out a bit with me.”

“No prob, bob.” Lapis winks. “Looks like you won’t have to wait to hash things out.”

With that, she takes off and vanishes into the clouds. Bismuth is puzzled, until she turns half around to see Peridot and Pearl running toward her. Oddly, Pearl has Peridot’s eye visor - which surprisingly isn’t a bad look for her - while Peridot is wearing Pearl’s jacket. Pearl’s hair is mussed like she’s been running her fingers through it - _or someone else has_. Peridot is missing her boots, and Bismuth finds it interesting she has only three toes instead of the standard five. Is that her own choice or is that just how Era Two gems are made? Her mental train is derailed when she catches up to the most likely _reason_ they are out of sorts.

_Rub salt in the wound why don’t ya._ Bismuth puts on a strained smile. “Hey guys, what’s up? I was just about to head to Little Homeworld and -”

“We - we had some _private couple_ time and - and finished that - but it occured to me -” Peridot pants between words, jogging to keep up with Pearl’s long strides.

“Peridot!” Pearl purposely slows and allows the gap to close. “You don’t need to over exert yourself.”

“I want to tell you that although I am with Amethyst as well as Pearl, there is always more room for the right gem. In this case… it is you. I accept.”

“Come again?” Bismuth didn’t previously understand before when she heard a human mention to another, ‘I don’t know what she’s smoking’ when said human was not smoking anything. She thinks they were onto something. 

Peridot clenches her stubby fingers into a tiny fist and places it on her chest. “I accept your affections. I have hastily extracted permission from Pearl as well as Amethyst.”

Bismuth wonders what it would be like to walk right into the ocean and not come back until the next day. These two are going to make her gem crack one of these days. She just can’t seem to keep up with them. She shoves her arm into her stomach as she doubles over and makes a wheezing sound somewhere between a sob and a guffaw. 

“That’s sweet, Peridot, and I _really_ think you’re incredible and too damn cute. However, it would be that much harder to deal with the circumstances.”

She is hit by a wave of guilt at the way Peridot deflates. She genuinely has feelings for Bismuth? That catches her off guard. She’d been so focused on Pearl, she hadn’t thought about anyone else. The idea of ‘polyamory’ hadn’t crossed her mind either. Thinking about it, Bismuth could have fun dating Peridot. However, that would probably mean seeing her with Pearl more. It would probably mean Peridot chatting to her _about_ Pearl and about being _with_ Pearl. That would turn sour fast.

“You don’t… like me? Oh. I must have misread, I’m not good at that.”

Peridot points her toes in and averts her gaze. Spotting her bare feet, she jerks her hand, and the boots reappear. Pearl kneels and places a palm between Peridot’s shoulders. 

“It’ll be okay.”

Bismuth vigorously shakes her head. “Nah. Of course I’m thrilled Tiny, and I’m sure we could have a good time together but… but I’m…”

Something must have been sparked in Pearl, as she takes out a comb to smooth her hair. They don’t fix their swapped items. Bismuth has faced down threats beyond belief. Now, standing here in front of Pearl about to admit her feelings in the scariest thing she has ever encountered. She has no guts, but her insides tighten and roll on the cusp of admitting to it. She can’t imagine Pearl doesn’t have some knowledge, whether she’s figured it out on her own or someone else told her, yet all signs point to that not being the case.

“I’m too smitten with Pearl.”

Peridot slaps her hands to either side of her face and _gasps,_ loud and dramatic in a completely unironic manner. She fractionally rotates her head, a gradual grin spreading across her face. Pearl’s mouth drops open, a flush spreading all the way to her shirt to the inward point, and it matches the shade. Her fingers flutter near her jaw, fingers partially curled except for the index finger. It’s too quiet. The _woosh_ of the waves behind Bismuth seem to pound in her gem.

“Bismuth - _Bismuth_ \- you - me?”

“I thought I couldn’t be more obvious unless I shouted it. But I guess I was wrong and I swung it over your heads. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and when you’re near me, I get warmer all the way to the center of my gem.” Bismuth takes a deep breath, which catches and she has to retry. She needs Pearl to know. “Every day I wonder about something nice I could do for you, just ‘cause. Whenever I see your adorable face, my whole being thrums like it wants to sing for you.”

“Oh Bismuth… it’s sincere that I had _no_ idea.”

“Biz, we’re **nerds** , you have to spell it out!” Peridot adds, “Addition: _Everything_ requiring high emotional quotient goes over my head, and I don’t mean because I’m four feet and four inches tall!”

“Hmm, at least you’re getting the hang of figurative language.”

“Thank you Pearl I’m very proud of it!”

“Okay, okay.” Bismuth chuckles, while inside she’s sinking. She’s doomed, because now she’s sure she is taken with both of them. “So what now? I mean… what do you think? Of course I’m not asking you to… choose me over Peridot or something. She makes you so happy I wouldn’t want to…”

“I didn’t think for a moment you’d be like that,” Pearl says, tone gentle. She squeezes Bismuth’s bicep, donning a tender sort of smile that should have the power to make someone melt. 

Apropos of nothing, Peridot blurts, “PEARL THINKS YOU’RE A TOTAL SNACK! Actually scratch that, _I’m_ a _snack_ , you’re a _whole_ meal.”

Peridot spreads her arms wide at the last part. 

“What?” Bismuth squints at her. 

“Peridot! What… what does that even mean? Where did you _get_ that?”

“First question: It simply means you’re very attracted to her in a manner that parallels the desire to eat, a hunger if you will. Second: Amethyst, naturally. She calls me the best snack ever. High compliment from someone who has eaten a variety of… _things_ if you ask me.”

Pearl puts her hands on her hips while Bismuth is internally reeling. She also doesn’t _need_ details about Peridot’s relationship with Amethyst, and she wishes she could _unhear_ that. Will she be able to look Amethyst in the eye? Maybe.

Pearl questions in a shrill tone, “What exactly gave you that idea?”

Bismuth recognizes her _don’t lie but deflect_ voice. Bismuth taught her that to deal with suspicious gems. She knew that Pearl had led a double life as someone’s Pearl, but she still can’t quite reconcile the knowledge of who she’d originally served.

“Well, based on context clues, it seemed you enjoyed your night for more than just mingling with humans and ballet on wheel equipped shoes. You were _extremely_ relaxed when we were f -”

Pearl promptly cups her hand over Peridot’s mouth, leaving the rest of her statement muffled. Bismuth gets the message, and she’s glad to not hear it aloud. Though Pearl’s blush has receded, her cheeks remain on the azure spectrum.

“Ah, well, sense of decorum aside she’s not completely wrong.”

Is Peridot shy or blunt? She seems to bounce between the two traits as it suits her, and Bismuth can’t help finding her eccentricity endearing. She perks up. She doesn’t want to get too excited, but this is a step in the right direction. 

“So… what now?”

“I honestly haven’t given it thought for myself until now - having an open or poly relationship. I would easily bring it up with Peridot if I did, I just didn’t think it was _possible_ to gain that sort of… interest.”

Bismuth huffs and pats her legs. “You have no idea the effect you have on women do you?”

“Listen, I know _how_ I come across even though I don’t necessarily know what I’m _doing._ I know how to get _attention._ I just… I lack confidence that we’ll be singing the same song in the end you know?”

“I know I - I do like Peridot too. But if you want me to yourself and that’s okay with her we can work something out,” Bismuth says, rubbing the back of her neck. Peridot wrests from the hand covering her mouth and begins to jump and skip across the sand.

Pearl hums. “I couldn’t - I got jealous of Rose because she was there, but she wasn’t _here_. I kept grasping at the free flowing stream, thinking I could bottle it all someday. I was so insecure and afraid, but I’ve moved on. I’ve grown. I’m not that same fragile, validation dependent person.”

“Does that mean -” Peridot folds her hands, motionless now. She glances between Pearl and Bismuth, her eyes shining with hope.

“Come here you!” Bismuth scoops up Pearl and tugs Peridot to her side. 

Pearl looses, “Whoa - hahaha!” 

Peridot simply beams at them. She must be at a loss for words, which feels like some kind of achievement beyond measure. Bismuth drops onto a small boulder nearby. Pearl bursts into song while propped on Bismuth’s leg, blessing them with her lovely, arresting voice. Peridot slightly sways like a tipsy human, but she’s drunk on the shared delight. She balances herself with her elbows on Bismuth’s other leg, hands squishing her cheeks where they rest. They’re both absolutely radiant, and Bismuth might be falling in love which even in thousands of years is a new experience. It’s heady. She smiles. As though wanting to touch her happiness itself, Pearl brings her hand to Bismuth’s mouth and strokes her lips. 

  
Bismuth doesn’t want to interrupt the song, so she waits until the finale to kiss her. Peridot crawls up between them, squashing her foamy hair. Bismuth strokes her back. She gives Peridot a kiss as well - this for some reason causes her to blush and bury her face in Pearl’s stomach with a noise of glee. The atmosphere is an interesting contrast to how she met Pearl _and_ Peridot on the field of battle.


End file.
